Sister Seasons
by Staynobloom
Summary: a series of short stories about Anna and Elsa throughout the four seasons of the year, after they've moved out of the castle to live on their own. [Elsanna] [Frozen Yuri]
1. Summer

** Summer**

It's been three years now since Elsa and I have moved out of the palace, away from Arendelle to live on our own. And maybe it's strange to want to abandon a life of royalty to live as ordinary people; most ordinary girls probably long to be queens and princesses.

But Elsa has always followed her wildest whims to their conclusions, for better or worse; and I've always followed Elsa (for better or worse). I remember how bored she'd gotten with being cooped up in the palace all the time. At first, when I'd brought her back to Arendelle, things were fine for a while.

I could sense her restlessness building over time. She wanted more than a throne that was simply given to her. She started to talk about other places, what it might be like to be other people, and how fun it would be to be a school teacher and live in a big city.

Not so seriously at first, just in a _what if _sort of way, then, over time, in a more practical sense. And how I told her she was crazy when she confided in me that she longed to leave for real and start a new life. And how she frowned and looked hurt when I told her the idea was stupid, and how I regretted it immediately because it hurt me to see her so sad.

I suppose I knew it would happen as soon as she confided in me. Elsa was so headstrong and full of ideas. I'd always gotten the sense that, when I'd brought her back to Arendelle the first time she ran away, she would eventually want to leave again. It always felt like I was trying to hold on to Elsa and she was trying to go.

And if I could just be the most perfect Anna that she needed, she wouldn't ever want to leave me. There has just always been something innate in her that longs to break free, I know. Ever since we were little girls and she was locked away because of her powers.

We're different in that way I guess. I've always wanted comfort and security, and to be with my big sister in a sort of concurrent bliss, where the future was always safe and boring, and she was always there. Maybe if I had powers like Elsa, I'd be less inclined toward domestication, but who knows?

And so we went, out into the world on our own, leaving the palace and Arendelle in the hands of our distant cousins. In all honesty, I didn't want to go. But I wasn't going to lose Elsa again.

We had a nice cozy apartment in the city; a quaint one-bedroom place where the rent wasn't too high. Elsa insisted we not take any more money than what we needed to get started, and that we live like ordinary people, on our own work and pay. She finished her education eventually and became a school teacher like she had wanted.

And I'd really never seen her happier. She loved working with kids, and especially loved earning her own living. A one room apartment and a teacher's salary was certainly much less than being royalty, but I know for Elsa it was a throne she'd earned, and was much more valuable to her in that regard. Me, I was basically a stay-at-home sister.

I did the housework and the chores, cooked and cleaned, and did everything I could to make sure Elsa would always have a nice, comfortable life at home after working all day.

I found it fulfilling in my own way. There really was something to doing things yourself and not having servants and maids to take care of your every need. Life in the big city was just so much different than the palace and Arendelle. It was so much more robust.

There were cobblestone streets, and horses and buggies everywhere you looked, and lots of people hustling and bustling at all hours of the day and night. It was never quiet or boring, and I know that was good for Elsa's personality.

I even began to get the sense, after about a year or so had passed, that she could really settle into this life with me; and it stopped feeling like she would run away at any given moment. Though I hadn't wanted to leave the comfort of the palace at first, I'd ended up finding the domestic bliss with Elsa that I had always wanted too. In short, we were happy.

And now it was the first day of summer vacation for Elsa. Since she was a teacher, she had the entire summer off from work, with pay. That was nice. Though summers still were never easy for her. Hot months were difficult for an ice queen.

Elsa came home that day from her last day of work and collapsed onto the sofa. Her face was flushed red and she was sweating. It was only late May, but it was already quite hot outside. Elsa had trouble handling the high temperatures of summer days. She had a low tolerance for heat, and it weakened her powers overall. She could barely even make any snow at all when she got too hot. I immediately went to her and sat next to her on the sofa.

"Are you okay?" I asked, placing a hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

"Mm," she nodded with some strain, closing her eyes. "It was really hot today."

I petted her head and held her hand. "Aww, I know," I said as sweetly and reassuringly as I could. "I already have a cold bath filling up for you, it should be ready in a little bit."

She smiled and gave my hand a small squeeze of gratitude. I always felt so bad for her during the summers. I was planning on being as nurturing toward her as possible for these next few months.

I had learned a lot about taking care of Elsa during the summer over the last two years, and I wanted to make this one as easy for her as possible. I hated to admit it, but part of me enjoyed having Elsa in the distress of the heat, because I enjoyed being able to pamper and baby her a bit.

During summers with Elsa, it was like I was the big sister; I was the one who had to take care of everything, and sometimes that could be nice in a way. It's not that I enjoyed seeing her in discomfort at all; there was just a certain joy in doing my best to give her relief, and the fulfillment, and the warm fuzzy feelings that came with being a good sister. I was going to make this summer good for her!

The bath finished filling, and I went and turned off the water then called Elsa in. I undressed her myself and held her hand to help her into the tub because she was still fatigued from the heat. This was normal too by now. She loved cold baths during the summer, and was comfortable with me helping her now.

She used to be embarrassed to get naked in front of me, and I would turn around while she undressed and got in the tub, but after being roommates for long enough, and after enough baths I'd helped her with, we eventually got used to being in various states of undress around each other, and it was more and more casual over time after enough baths.

It was all another level of closeness as sisters, I suppose. After a while it didn't feel weird at all to see her naked, or to undress her, or undress in front of herself myself. In fact, it felt natural and sisterly. We were closer now and as comfortable with each other as best friends ought to be.

Elsa let out a long, relieved "Ahhhhh," as she sank into the cold water. She threw her head back and bit her lower lip and stretched her arms over her head once she was fully submerged and feeling better. Having ice powers makes her body completely topsy turvey. A freezing cold bath to her is as soothing as a hot bath to anyone else.

Meanwhile I was sitting on my knees by the side of the tub with my sleeves rolled up, ready to rub her shoulders. I smiled and felt so good, happy to see her looking relieved now after how agonized she had been when she first came home.

"Does the water feel good?" I asked.

"Oh yes," she answered, her voice full of delight. Her face was still flushed, but now she had a serene smile across her lips. I so loved seeing her relaxed and happy like this.

I wanted to make her feel even better, so I reached over and began massaging her shoulders as I usually did during her cold baths in the summer, and she immediately responded in a positive way, letting out a little moan of pleasure. Hearing that sound from her was music to my ears.

I kept massaging to get more little moans out of her. I went over her shoulders, her neck, her upper back... I even took her earlobes between my fingers and gently pinched and pulled on them, which made her purr. Her ears were very sensitive. She was in heaven now, I knew.

Her breasts were just slightly above the water, so I could see that her nipples had become completely stiff and pointy. That was always the sure sign I'd look for to know she was enjoying one of my bath massages. I gave myself a mental high-five upon seeing that her nipples were pointing.

It was always satisfying to succeed in pampering her. I went back down to her shoulders and began slowly massaging them again, and she purred more. I kept my eyes on her breasts the whole time I rubbed her shoulders. Her boobs were definitely were my favorite part of her body, just from an aesthetic standpoint. They were completely gorgeous.

They were a nice size, not too big, not small, though bigger than mine. They were smooth, round, and perky, and white as snow like the rest of her. And she had the most feminine, pretty little pink nipples to top them off. My nipples were light brown, and I was somewhat jealous of her pretty pink ones.

Part of me had always wanted to try going for her breasts and massaging them as well, but so far I never had. I didn't know how she would feel if she knew how badly I wanted to touch them. Unlike Elsa, it was difficult for me to act on my crazy whims. I didn't know if she would take it the wrong way, or think it was weird. The thought of touching her in that way didn't seem weird to me at all.

It just seemed like another way to get closer to her. Because it wouldn't be a _sexual_ thing, or even perverted at all.

I wouldn't want her to feel like I was crossing a line she wasn't comfortable with. I just knew those were probably very sensitive parts of her body too, and wanted to make her feel good in any way I could. It was the same as wanting to massage her back or shoulders to me: totally innocent.

But would it be possible to massage her breasts and nipples in a completely platonic, sisterly way? Could she see it that way? For now I just kept rubbing her back and staring at those stiff nipples, wondering what they must feel like.

After she was done with her bath, I helped her out of the tub and dried her off. Then once she was dry and had a towel wrapped around her, I stood behind her in the mirror and brushed her hair. I wondered if she could tell how giddy I was. I loved giving her baths and drying her and combing her hair like this.

She was so pretty it was like having my own life-sized doll to play with. Taking care of her needs, and being the big sister for a while was the best part of summer with Elsa. After I finished with her hair, I stood in the mirror next to her and we both smiled at each other in our reflections. Then I gave her a little squeeze around her hips from behind, hugged her and gave her a little kiss on the cheek too.

Once we left the bathroom, Elsa let the towel drop from herself and was completely naked again. It helped her a bit in dealing with the heat to stay naked most of the time when we were around the house. It became the norm during summer ever since we'd became comfortable with nudity around each other. I loved it of course, getting to look at her beautiful body all day.

She had such a cute little butt, too, along with those gorgeous breasts. I loved watching her go into the kitchen and reach for something on a high shelf, and seeing her little butt go up as she stood on her tippy toes. I giggled to myself, watching Elsa's bum now as she made her way to the sofa to sit down. Summers sure were great.

I suppose the only bad part about summer was that Elsa never wanted to cuddle at night. It was too hot for her. She would sleep with an ice pack, completely naked, and fully over the covers. If I'd try to spoon with her, she'd push me away and say it was too hot for that.

Sometimes we'd get into little arguments in bed, because I could be quite selfish admittedly when it came to needing to cuddle. It was just so hard to lie next to her without getting to snuggle up to her. I was quite clingy in bed, year around. Most of the time, she was okay with that.

Most of the time she was the big sister who would hold me and make me feel safe, and be my big spoon, and rub my back until I fell asleep. During the summers when our roles would switch, it was hard to adjust to her being so distant and pouty in bed.

Though eventually we came to a compromise of just holding hands in bed instead of snuggling. Holding her hand was nice, but I would always try to go for more, slowly scooting closer to her as the night went on, trying to eventually end up in her arms, only to aggravate her and have her tell me it was too hot for that and scold me.

One night last summer she'd gotten so annoyed with me clinging to her, she left the room and went to sleep on the couch. I started crying, and she felt so bad she immediately came back and apologized, and she wiped my eyes and hugged me and gave me kisses on my forehead, then held me all night even though it was too hot for her. She really was the best big sister in the world. And this summer I was going to try to be less annoying in bed for her.

That night I had two ice packs ready for her, and I even set up her side of the bed with a separate sheet so she could lay on top of it and I could sleep under the covers. When she came into the room, I flashed her a smile and patted the bed to show how I'd gotten it ready for her and beckon her over.

"Anna, you do know it's that time of year where it's too hot for me to cuddle, right?" Elsa asked, making her way over the bed.

"Yup, and I'm going to be on my best behavior!"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "I'll believe _that _when I see it," and she climbed into bed next to me and laid down over the covers.

She got a book from her nightstand, put her glasses on and began reading. I just lay there eagerly beside her, looking at her. I was ready to do more for her to prove I could be a good sister in bed this summer.

I wondered if she'd want a massage, or if she'd rather just read in silence and for me to leave her alone. The only light in the room was from the lamp on Elsa's nightstand, and her naked body looked beautiful in the soft, dim glow.

My eyes went right to her boobs. Her chest was heaving up and down as she slowly breathed in and out, completely relaxed with her book. I was totally transfixed by her body.

I really wanted to massage those breasts. I bit my lower lip and stared at them, probably with a dumb, total obvious look on my face, because eventually Elsa said, "Anna you're staring at me," without looking up from her book at all.

I perked up. "I am? I'm sorry."

"Why don't you go to sleep?"

"I was just..." I averted my eyes, "wondering... if there was anything else I could do for you. Do you want a massage or anything while you read? I could massage your..." I looked again at her breasts and almost said it but managed to stop myself. "...feet if you want."

"Hmm... that sounds nice actually."

I was somewhat disappointed in myself. I really wanted to get my hands on her breasts but I still didn't have the courage to act on my whims. So I made my way to the bottom of the bed and started rubbing her feet instead. Though, this was nice too.

She enjoyed foot rubs a lot, and she had very soft, dainty little feet, so I enjoyed touching them. They were very sensitive, too, just like her neck and ears and shoulders.

In fact, she let out a quiet, "Mm..." under her breath and clenched her eyes shut for a moment as soon as I touched her foot.

That made me happy. This time I was using one of the ice packs to keep my hands cool between rubbing. I could tell she was really loving it when she couldn't concentrate on her book anymore and put it down and took her glasses off. Then she let herself relax and laid back her head all the way on the pillow and stretched out her legs.

"Good?" I asked, switching over to her left foot.

"Really good. Thank you for this."

"It's no problem at all. You've worked sooo hard this year at your job," I kept massaging, "I want to make sure your time off is relaxing. So don't be surprised if I want to spoil you like this all summer!"

"Oh, Anna. What did I do to deserve such a sweet sister like you?"

I giggled. "I was going to ask the same thing. You're the sweet one, Elsa." I gave her little toe a pinch.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

I could see her nipples had gotten hard, and once again I felt that satisfying tinge that came with knowing I was being a good little sister and making my big sister feel good. Then Elsa started doing something I'd never seen her do before. It totally surprised me. She actually grabbed her own breasts and started playing with them.

Very lightly. She did it casually. It wasn't a desperate or erotic gesture, just her gently touching herself in a way that didn't even seem out of place at all. I wondered what it meant. Something totally new from Elsa... Was I getting to another level of sisterhood with her?

If she was comfortable touching herself in front of me, it must mean we had gotten closer. I silently celebrated to myself and tried to act cool and not let my giddiness be too obvious. I really wanted to stand up and cheer, "We got closer! Yes! Yes!" and dance around the room like an idiot. But she was being so casual about it, I didn't want to be the one to make a big deal over it. So I just kept massaging her feet and letting her enjoy it.

After she stopped touching herself and seemed totally relaxed, I stopped massaging her and crawled back up to my side of the bed. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing slowly, and I didn't know if she was asleep.

"Elsa?" I whispered. She didn't answer.

I stared at her pretty body in the soft glow of the lamp. I smiled down at her. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. I wanted to get even closer to her this summer. I wondered what level of closeness sisters could reach. I felt satisfied that I had gotten to a new level with her today. I wanted to go as high as possible with her, wherever that was.

And, I'd been a good sister today I figured. So I couldn't help myself. She was already asleep. So I laid as close as I could to her, wrapped my arms around her waist, and snuggled right up to her. Now _this_ was heaven.

"Anna..." she complained, groggily. "Too hot..."

I frowned and pulled away from her. I guess there could be no cuddling during the summer after all. But then I saw something that made me smile again. Elsa had extended her hand out for me to hold. So I grabbed it and held onto it tightly, and relaxed and closed my eyes. This was nice too.


	2. Autumn

**Autumn**

When summer would end, it would be time for Elsa to go back to work. With Elsa being a teacher, it was nice that she was off for the whole summer, and great to have her to myself for an entire season. Even if the hot weather made summers hard for her, and there was always a distance between us because of her constant discomfort. Autumn was much better for her. For me too.

Though, in some ways, Autumn could be worse too, for me at least. Real life was like that, outside of the palace walls, in a world where you had to make your own way. There were always compromises, and losses. Life was harder and often more painful even, but the good moments were so much more savory too.

I didn't like Elsa going back to work in the fall, and having to be away from her for most of the day again. But I suppose there's something to be said for spending time away from a person you love; to let yourself long for her for a little while; and then how much sweeter the joy of seeing her again is, after missing her for long enough. It was one of those little compromises of regular living. In the non-summer months, I had to miss Elsa more, but also got to savor her more. And, during autumn, Elsa could feel good again as the temperature fell. So the end of summer meant cuddling was back on the menu, and _that_ was definitely more than enough reason to love autumn.

Yes, I knew summer was _officially_ over the first night Elsa would initiate spooning with me again, after so long of being too hot for any contact in bed. It was about mid-September this year. As soon as September began, I would lie down next to Elsa every night hoping that each night would be the one. Then finally, tonight I was lying with my back turned toward Elsa, when suddenly I felt her grab me around my hips and pull me in tight against her body.

Feeling her touch me like that for the first time in months sent me into an immediate, all-encompassing bliss. It was like breathing again after being under water for way too long. Her touch felt amazing.

"Hey," she said with a smile, giving me that playful squeeze around my waist and then enveloping me into a complete, full-contact spooning.

"Elsa!" I responded emphatically. "You're really ready again?"

"Mhm, I feel good tonight." She gave me a little kiss on the back of my neck and another squeeze around my hip. "This feels good. It feels nice to hold you again."

"Gosh," I said, writhing in giddy delight. "I've been waiting for this for so long."

She gave me another kiss, this time on my ear, before whispering into it, "I wait for this too you know," then pulling me into a tight hug.

My whole body was tingling. There was nothing quite as good as having Elsa holding me like this. Over the summer, we'd definitely gotten closer. Little kisses on the back of the neck, and ears too, were normal between us now.

Before, we only used to kiss on the cheek, nose, and forehead. Adding neck and ears to our kissing repertoire was a major win. I could already tell our newly found closeness was going to make this year's autumn cuddling sessions even better than last year. Elsa had full access to my neck while we were spooning, and if she was going to give me little kisses like that all the time, I was going to be in heaven every night.

I really couldn't contain my happiness now. "Ellllsa!" I said, totally giddy, and turned so that I was face to face with her. I looked into her eyes, with a big grin on my face, and she smiled back at me too. She looked so beautiful this close up. How badly I'd missed being this close to her. I buried my head into her chest and said, "I love you so much. Don't ever let me go again."

She held me and stroked the side of my face. "I would never let you go, Anna," and she gave me a big kiss on the top of my head. "...until summer when it gets too hot, then you need to stay on your side of the bed."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her as tightly as I could. She was so soft and smelled so darn good. It seemed like I'd almost forgotten her scent and her touch, and that the last time we'd cuddled like this was a hundred years ago.

It was that joy of missing and longing for someone enough to truly appreciate them again. This exact moment was the best part of autumn with Elsa: our first true embrace of the year. That night we slept in each other's arms and didn't let go until morning came.

Unfortunately, September meant Elsa leaving for work in the morning. And this monring I was so clingy after our first night cuddling, that I insisted on getting up with her and following her around the whole morning attached to her back as she got ready for work. I couldn't stop hugging her and trying to give her kisses on the back of the neck, and after a while I got on her nerves and she told me it was enough and to behave myself.

I just pouted and wanted to touch her some more. Autumn meant it was back to me being the clingy little sister who just wanted to be around her big sister all the time. That dynamic was nice too. During summer, I'd always feel like the big sister who had to take care of Elsa. Being back in our natural roles was refreshing and familiar.

When Elsa was finished getting ready for work and it was time for her to leave, I got to give her a goodbye hug. I decided to kiss her on all of our confirmed kissing spots too. I gave her one on the neck first, then one on each of her ears, one on each cheek, one on her forehead, and one last little one her nose.

"I love you," I said after the kiss on her nose, my arms still wrapped around her waist.

"Oh Anna," she said with a warm smile. "You're too much. And you're going to make me late if you don't let go of me. Come on..."

I gave her a pouty frown and whined, "Just stay home then and we can cuddle all day!" and I pulled her in toward me by her hips, not wanting to let her leave.

She gently pushed me away, then grabbed my face and gave me a kiss on the nose. "Not happening." Then she gave me another kiss, on the cheek this time. "And I love you too. Byyyee" She let go of me and walked out of the door. I wanted to chase after her and give her one more hug but knew I was already being annoying and clingy and didn't want to make her late.

I always started missing Elsa immediately whenever she left for work. Really, I wanted to be around Elsa twenty-four hours a day. Sure, having some time to miss her made me appreciate her more, but that didn't mean it was any less lonely without her. I was a totally clingy, sometimes annoying little sister, and I knew it, but I didn't care. I couldn't help it at all. I wanted to be around my big sis, and hug her and kiss her, and cuddle with her and hold hands with her as much as possible. I couldn't wait til she got home, and started thinking of everything I'd want to do with her.

But for now I would do my chores and make sure the house was in order, so Elsa could have a nice place to come home to. Then I would start thinking about dinner, and what to cook that day, and make sure I had it on the table by the time Elsa came through the door. And I'd also pick out a cute outfit and do my hair and make up and make sure I looked like an adorable little sister for her when she came home. Today was going to be great.

And I figured if I did good for Elsa today, I would earn some extra special cuddles tonight, hopefully with lots of kisses on my neck while she spoons me. I was already starting to cheer up just thinking about everything I could do to make sure Elsa would be happy after work. Work days could actually be fun too in that regard.

I decided to go shopping so I could make Elsa a good dinner when she got home. I wanted to buy some ice cream ingredients too. Elsa loved ice cream, and we even learned how to make our own, with a little help from Elsa's powers. Going into the city by myself and shopping was a big part of my job as a roommate, and something I had to do every week. Elsa brought home the bread and I baked it, so to speak. Although, technically, since I always did the grocery shopping, I guess I was the one who brought home the bread. Elsa brought home the money for the bread. Though I never actually bought any bread when grocery shopping because we were both on a low carb diet. Gotta keep those figures in check.

So I got dressed and headed out to the store. When we'd first moved away from the palace, I'd found it so strange to do my own shopping. It was all so foreign to me, making grocery lists and finding items yourself and waiting in line at the cashier.

But by now I was an expert. I walked confidently through the city, like any of the other ordinary townsfolk, along the familiar route to the grocery store. I knew my way around the city now too. The names of the streets, how many blocks away everything was from our apartment, and even how to hail a motor vehicle cab if I wanted to.

But usually I just walked on nice autumn days like this. It was early October and the leaves were beginning to change color and fall off the trees to litter the sidewalks. There were carved pumpkins outside of some of the shops along the way too, reminding me that Halloween was fast approaching. I wondered what Elsa and I would do for Halloween this year. Staying in and cuddling while watching scary movies and giving out candy to trick-or-treaters seemed to be the best bet for me. I would have to pick up some Halloween candy soon too, I figured. I smiled, thinking of spending another cozy Halloween with Elsa. It was so pretty outside, I wished she was with me.

I couldn't help but think, as I took in all the scenery of autumn in the city, how nice it would be to hold hands with Elsa and go for a stroll on a day like this. Summer had lingered around for so long, Elsa and I hadn't held hands and gone for a walk in quite a while. I made a mental note to bring it up to her later.

Once in the grocery store, I made my way down the aisles and filled up the cart with items from my list. When I'd first started shopping on my own, it would take me forever to find everything I needed, and I would have to ask store employees for help. Now I was an expert and knew right where to find everything. I got our ice cream ingredients, meat and vegetables to make some stew, and, on a whim, decided to get some ingredients to make a pumpkin pie. Elsa would appreciate that, even though I knew she would halfheartedly deride me for spoiling her with too many treats while she was trying to watch her figure and stick to her diet.

Lastly, I went to the fruit aisle to pick up some fresh peaches for Elsa's breakfast. Peaches were Elsa's absolute favorite food, even more so than ice cream. When it came to peaches, Elsa said it wasn't even the taste that she loved so much, but the shape and color and smell. I didn't understand it, but that was Elsa for you. She was a funny one. Then while I was feeling up peaches, trying to pick out some ripe ones, a voice came from behind me,

"Hello... Anna?" and I turned to find Flara, who was a friend of Elsa's.

Truth be told, I didn't really like Flara. She was older than Elsa and me, in her early 30's, and worked at a high paying office job in a big building downtown. She had long orange hair and piercing red eyes. She was quite beautiful admittedly, but struck me as a sarcastic, patronizing woman. And, like Elsa, she had powers; though her power was over fire rather than ice. But that bonded them, I figured. I know it was petty, but I didn't like Elsa having friends and being close with anyone else but me.

"Oh... hi Flara," I said, as politely as possible. I always managed to put on my best good girl face around Flara even though I secretly resented her.

She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "I knew that was you, even from behind. I'd recognize that mousy brown hair anywhere."

"It's actually strawberry-blonde," I said, slightly pouting, glancing back toward the peaches, wanting this conversation to end. "You're not at work today?"

"Just out for an early lunch break. Don't tell my boss though." She winked at me. I faked a small laugh.

"So no Elsa with you today?" she added. Then she craned her neck to look around as though desperate to find Elsa. And I realized that was probably the only reason she even came up to me.

"Nope, she's working," I said with a shrug. "So I'm just getting some shopping done."

"Oh that's too bad. I thought she might have been here too when I saw you, since you two are always so attached at the hip. Hmm, you two are always together, huh? I think this is the first time I've seen you by yourself and not clinging to Elsa." she put her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"We're sisters," I said, sounding somewhat defensive.

Flara's face looked apologetic then. "Oh, I know, I just meant that it's sweet. I wish I had a clingy little sister."

I pursed my lips. I really didn't like _her _calling me a clingy little sister, even if it was true. And I bet she wanted _Elsa _to be _her_ little sister. Now I hated her even more. I didn't respond, just awkwardly glanced at the peaches again.

"Well," Flara finally spoke, seeming to sense that I wanted her to leave me alone. "Tell Elsa you ran into me. I'd really like to take her out on a little date sometime soon."

I felt my face flush red. "A _date_?" I said, trying to contain myself and sound as innocuous as possible.

Flara smirked. "Yeah, a girl-date. A little girl's night out. Tell her I said hi at least."

"Okay," I said weakly, my face still feeling all hot.

"Bye bye, Anna," Flara said and gave me another sly wink before walking away.

Now I was standing in the peach aisle feeling totally flustered. I still had a peach in my hand and was rubbing my thumb up and down the crevice of it vigorously. A _girl-date_... what exactly did that entail? Suddenly the peach exploded in a wet mess in my hand. I didn't realize how hard I'd been squeezing it, feeling jealous over Flara. I really hoped she wasn't thinking about holding hands with Elsa or anything like that. I was supposed to be the one to hold Elsa's hand and go for a walk in the city. I really didn't like this at all.

When I got home, I put my apron on and started cooking dinner. I baked the pumpkin pie and put the stew on, working tirelessly to make sure dinner and dessert would be ready as soon as Elsa walked in the door. But I just couldn't get that darn Flara out of my head. The whole time I was cooking, all I could see was her smirking face.

The way she talked about Elsa. The way she winked at me. The _girl-date_. The peaches. After so long thinking about it, I came to the conclusion that Flara would be a bad friend for Elsa to keep. I decided I wouldn't tell Elsa I had run into her, and certainly not mention anything about the date invitation. I didn't like the prospect of keeping a secret from Elsa, but I was absolutely certain I needed to keep that girl away from her. I needed to do what was best for my sister no matter what.

When Elsa finally came through the door, I had my arms wrapped around and was giving her kisses on the cheek before she could even say "Anna, I'm home!". Having to suffer through missing her throughout the day was certainly worth it for the pay off.

"Okay, Anna, Anna, calm down," Elsa said, laughing and pushing me away as I attacked her with hugs and kisses. "I swear, coming home to you is like coming home to an excited puppy."

"I can't help it," I said, squishing my cheek into hers and nuzzling her face affectionately. At the same time, I had my arms wrapped around her waist tight and was refusing to let go. "I miss you so much when you're at work."

"Aww, I know," she patted my head. "I always miss you too. Coming home to a happy little sister is the best part of my day." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Now Flara was as far away from my thoughts as could be. I grabbed Elsa by the hand and led her into the kitchen.

"I made vegetable stew, and pumpkin pie," I started excitedly, "and I got ice cream... oh, and peaches too!"

"You spoil me," Elsa said.

"Of course. This is my part of the job as roommates and partners. I want to do my best at home to take care of you while you do your best at work to take care of both of us." I turned to look at her and smile. She gave my hand an acknowledging little squeeze.

I wanted to rub her shoulders the whole time she sat down and ate, but she eventually made me stop and eat with her. For dessert we both shared a single slice of pumpkin pie with a scoop of ice cream on top. We even took turns feeding each other bites with the fork, which I loved.

After dinner it was time for Elsa's cool bath, then to the couch in the living room for a massage. I didn't get to have Elsa naked as much during the autumn. She didn't walk around the house naked anymore, and wore pajamas to bed as well. So giving her massages after her baths was a good way to get her naked for a while during the colder months.

I sat at one end of the big sofa, and Elsa lay down and put her legs over my lap. I always started at her feet and worked my way up. And today, after that encounter with Flora, I felt a desperate need to savor Elsa even more. Today as well, Elsa did something she didn't normally do. She was moaning as I was working my way up her legs with my hands, and then she sat up and said,

"Anna, why don't you take off your clothes too?"

I stopped massaging, taken aback. I felt my face flush red. She was always the one getting naked. In fact, besides changing in front of her before bed, I really hadn't been naked in front of her very much at all.

"It's just..." Elsa continued. "You're always spoiling me with massages when I come home. I thought today we could trade. I'll massage you while you massage me."

I was definitely blushing now. "You really don't have to do that. I like spoiling you."

Elsa smiled. "I know I don't have to. I want to." She gave me a warm smile. Then she added, "Pleeease?" with a pouty, playful expression.

"Well I suppose I can't say no to that, can I?"

"No you can't."

I stood up from the couch and stripped while Elsa sat up slightly and watched with a curious face. I'd undressed in front of her plenty of times, but this felt a little different. She'd never watched me so intently. But, surprisingly, it wasn't embarrassing at all. I felt close to her, and undressing in front of her, and even being completely naked in front of her, seemed like the most natural thing in the world. It was actually quite nice, I realized, once I sat back down on the couch across from her. This was the first time we'd been nude together. Elsa bit her lower lip and looked at me. I felt my face getting hot again.

"Okay now you put your legs on me," she said, shifting position on the couch. "And I'll put mine on you. Then I'll rub yours and you rub mine."

"Right..." I said, and we began working ourselves into position.

It was very gentle, her skin on my skin, her legs on mine, though kind of a tight fit with the two of us on the couch. This would have been easier in bed, I figured, but we made it work the best we could. I slowly worked one of my legs across Elsa's lap, over her naval and chest, until it was fully resting on her body and in her arms where she began massaging it. She did the same to me. Soon our bodies were completely interlocked.

I realized at that point that if I scooted even just a little bit closer to Elsa, because of the way our legs were positioned over each other, her private part would be pressing directly against mine. Part of me wanted to get up and run, and another part wanted to push forward with all of my might and achieve, what would certainly be, the highest level of intimacy with my sister that I could imagine.

I decided to keep my cool and keep massaging Elsa. It really was incredibly relaxing to be touched back for once. Eventually I stopped thinking about Elsa's private part and was able to lay my head back and just enjoy the massage. Elsa's hands were incredible. She worked over my feet, my ankles, my calves, and even sat up more so she could get up to my thighs and hips.

She knew exactly how to touch me, and I could tell she was actively trying to give me pleasure and not just going through the motions. Her fervor for pleasing me just made me want to return the favor all the more. So I copied her motions and massaged her exactly where and how she massaged me. She went for my feet, I went for hers. She squeezed my thigh, I squeezed her's.

It was like being touched by, and touching back, my own reflection. Her body was slightly cool to the touch, but not uncomfortably so. Mine was warm. It made for a good combination of sensations and contrasts.

By the end of it, we were both lying back panting, and there were two wet spots on the couch in the place where our private parts had almost been touching. It was the most pleasure I had ever experienced in my life up until that point.

"Elsa..." I managed, sitting up, still panting.

"I know," she said, also panting, through a small giggle. "We've gotta do that again sometime."

I nodded, hardly able to keep my composure.

"Come here," Elsa said, motioning me over with a beckoning finger.

I crawled across the couch to her. Once I was sitting in front of her, she grabbed me by the face. She kissed me on the forehead.

"I love you, Anna," she said.

I stared into her deep, blue eyes. She looked so beautiful then. There were suddenly butterflies in my stomach. I thought about Flara again. And the peaches. And how much I missed Elsa when she went to work. And for all those years when we were girls and she was hidden away from me. I leaned forward and stopped. I hesitated there in front of her lips. She looked up at me. I wanted so badly to kiss those lips, I realized. I clenched my eyes and shook my head. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek instead.

"I love you too, Elsa," I said.

She gave me a warm smile and we looked into each other's eyes and held hands for a while longer.

Then Elsa said, "Okay, I think we really should clean off the couch now," with a small, embarrassed giggle.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly blushing myself. I looked to the twin wet spots we had made, which were now coalescing together. "Um... that's normal, right?"

Elsa, also blushing, nodded. "It's a perfectly normal response of the female body to physical stimulation. Those massages were really good, so it's not really surprising."

"Right. Like how your nipples get hard when I rub your shoulders in the bath, or rub your feet in bed."

"Mhm," Elsa said matter-of-factly. "It's totally normal, so don't feel embarrassed."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Though, I thought, maybe kissing her on the lips _wouldn't_ have been _normal_. Or scooting forward and pressing together down there. I wanted more sisterly intimacy with Elsa, but still felt uncertain how far and deep sister-love could go, or most importantly, how far Elsa wanted that love to go. All I could think now is how badly I wanted to get to that next level and kiss Elsa's beautiful lips. But I'd chickened out. So for now, it was more hand-holding and cuddling and pecks on the cheek. And hopefully mutual massages too.

Later on that month, Elsa and I did get to go for some nice hand-holding walks through the city. Flara was thankfully kept at bay for the time being as well. There were more massages, cuddles, and kisses too (just none on the lips). Autumn with Elsa was surely the best of all. Though I suppose I felt that way about any season with Elsa. Though, winter was coming next, Elsa's absolute favorite month. I had a feeling this winter would be our best one yet, and was absolutely determined to get even closer to Elsa in the months to follow.


End file.
